<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turbulent |  Harry Hook/Reader by CaroSaL1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146387">Turbulent |  Harry Hook/Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaroSaL1998/pseuds/CaroSaL1998'>CaroSaL1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:26:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaroSaL1998/pseuds/CaroSaL1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are volunteering to take part in King Ben's new program. The objective is to go to the Isle of the Lost and pretend to be one of the inhabitants, get to know the VK's, and assess whether they are good or bad.  With this program, Ben and Mal hope to help as many VK's as possible without endangering the people of Auradon.<br/>You know how dangerous this mission could be, especially since you are a princess, but you are eager to help.<br/>What you didn't expect, though, was a certain pirate to take an interest in you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hook/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mission Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, and thanks for clicking on this story!</p><p>I just wanted to take a moment to talk about some things:</p><p>I've been writing fan-fiction for a while now but never had the guts to release any of my stories. This story was one of those that I didn't want to publish at first since I came up with the idea in a really long and weird dream I had a few months back. I wrote down the storyline after waking up and at some point decided to turn it into a story, mainly for myself.  After finishing the outline of this story, though, I decided to publish it after all. Maybe someone here will like it, who knows. If I can make at least one other person happy, then I am happy too. That being said, if you find any mistakes here, please point them out! I really appreciate the constructive criticism.</p><p>Also, the story is as good as finished so expect regular updates and a guaranteed ending.</p><p>That's it from me, thanks for reading.</p><p>I hope you guys will like my story! </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Are you sure you definitely want to do this?", Evie asked, looking my outfit up and down, making sure everything was perfect. „Yes, I am." She sighed quietly, moving the hemline of my shirt a bit. She was obviously trying to delay my departure, probably hoping I would change my mind after all. „I know you want to do this, but... The Isle can be dangerous." </p><p>Evie looked genuinely upset, so I gave her a quick hug and a reassuring smile, „And that is why you and the others trained me for weeks, remember?" My friend closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at me with an encouraging smile. „You're right. I'm sure you'll be fine. After all, you'll only go for a month." „Exactly. This is going to be great!"</p><p>I turned to get my bags before leaving my room and making my way outside. Everyone was already there, packing their bags into the limousine that Mal was currently working some spells on. „Are we all set?", King Ben asked me and the four others that would be part of the mission. „All set", we agreed. </p><p>Our King smiled at us and thanked us for volunteering for his newest project. Mal, who has just finished her spells, then walked over to us. „The spells will make the car invisible to everyone on the Isle, but as you all know, they won't work inside the barrier. You'll have to leave the limo outside. The weather is terrible, so hopefully you can sneak in without being seen. Any questions?" Silence. Everyone involved knew the plan by heart at this point.</p><p>„Perfect! Thank you again for making this possible. With your help, we will be able to assess the other VK's, and we can continue with our efforts to help them. Please, everyone, be careful." </p><p>We finally packed everything into the limousine and were ready to go. I hugged all my friends goodbye, promising them that I'd be careful. Evie was probably the one who was concerned the most, but she trusted me and my abilities. „Report back to us as soon as possible", Mal said after hugging me goodbye. „I will. See you all in a month!"</p><p>Finally, we all got into the limousine and took off. </p><p>I leaned back into my seat, looking out of the window. As Auradon and its beautiful landscapes and buildings moved past the window, my nerves finally started kicking in. I have been fine until then, but the closer we got to the bridge, the more nervous I became. </p><p>Sure, I volunteered for this, but it still scared me a little. Who knew what would happen on the Isle?</p><p>When Ben first told us about his plan, I was a bit shocked, but I immediately knew that I wanted to help. </p><p>He had this idea to bring over more children, to give them a chance at a better life. Initially, he wanted to randomly pick children as he did before, but Mal and her friends quickly shut down that idea - yes, many of these kids genuinely wanted a better life, but some of them were downright evil and would probably never change. It was then decided to send scouts over. A few people who would go undercover, get to know the inhabitants, and determine who was good and who wasn't. So yeah, it was my job to find out who these children were.</p><p>The others in my team were all trained guards - no other student would risk their life to do this. Couldn't really blame any of them; they were all used to the security of Auradon, where nothing bad ever happens. </p><p>The Isle, on the other hand, was dangerous, and there was no way of knowing what could happen to us. While that kinda scared me... it also excited me. A part of me longed for an adventure, a change from my daily routines. Like I said: nothing ever really happens in Auradon. </p><p>So I told my parents that I was going to join this mission.</p><p>They freaked out.</p><p>Funnily enough, my dad completely lost it, while my mum was a bit more composed. Still, they both absolutely refused to let me go at first. What they didn't expect, though, was how good my arguments were.</p><p>'But Dad', I had pouted, 'I just want to help these kids. It wasn't their choice to be born on that Isle, born into this life. You, of all people, should know how it is like to be in their position. All I want is to give them a chance to be good. Is that not what you did to dad, mother?' </p><p>They really didn't have a counter-argument to that. It still took some convincing, but in the end, my parents agreed. Probably because they knew that I would have found a way to do it anyway.</p><p>So yeah, here I was, on my way to the Isle.</p><p>Since I did have royal status, I had to get an alias. If anyone on the Isle would have found out about me being a princess... Well, that wouldn't have ended great. So while there, I would be 'Jade', a girl that has been quietly living on the Isle all her life. Mal and the others were sure that no one would suspect anything since the Isle was huge and even they didn't know everyone. As long as I'd keep my head down, no one would give me as much as a second look.</p><p>„You okay?" Chris, one of the guards, suddenly asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. „Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He laughed, „You look a bit spooked, Prin- sorry, Jade." It still felt weird to be addressed by my alias instead of my status - strange, but also nice.</p><p>I smiled, „Well, I am a bit nervous, to be honest." He nodded understandingly, „So are we. But we'll all be fine as long as we stick to the plan." „I'm sure everything will be fine. If not.. well, we all know how to fight", I said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood a bit. The guards were all trained, and I was taught to fight by my father, so we would hopefully all be fine. I still hoped that it would not come to this, obviously. </p><p>The limousine suddenly shook a bit. Looking out of the window, I saw that we have just driven off the street and onto the magical bridge, getting us closer and closer to the Isle.</p><p>My heart was racing now.</p><p>„This is as far as I can go", the driver, Jay, then said, bringing the car to a halt just a few meters in front of the barrier. Like the forecast said, it was pouring with rain - just how we hoped it would. We all got out of the car, got our bags ready, and assembled in front of the barrier. „Opening the barrier in 3... 2... 1 - now!" Jay shouted over the heavy rain, pressing the button to open the barrier.</p><p>It was... rather unspectacular. I don't know what I expected... maybe some sparks? But no, it simply opened a bit, just enough to let us through, before closing immediately after we went in. As I turned around, I couldn't see the limousine or the bridge anymore, meaning Mal's spells have worked. </p><p>"Quick, everyone", Jason, our team leader, instructed us, „The base is a five-minute walk from here!" We formed a single line, all quickly following Jason, who held a map of the Isle. The rain was heavy enough to get us to the base safely and without anyone seeing us. </p><p>The base was an old, run-down building at the edge of the city. It used to belong to Jay, who has hidden the entrance so well, it would be impossible to find it without knowing where it is. </p><p>We set up the base and went through our plans for the next four weeks. </p><p>I was scared but also very excited.</p><p>„Alright, everyone, let's get some sleep, and we'll see each other in the morning." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Dangerous Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first night on the Isle was... not that great. It took me ages to fall asleep; my thoughts were just running wild all night, imagining all sorts of things that might happen while being there. I did fall asleep at some point, though, which resulted in a few weird and scary nightmares.</p><p>Luckily all the adrenaline rushing through my body kept me awake in the morning.</p><p>The group gathered around a table, looking over a map of the Isle. Each of us got their own area we would be working in. Mine was more towards the city center, not too far from our base and less dangerous than some other parts. We weren't bound to these parts; it was mainly to make sure we could cover as much area as possible without overlooking anyone. </p><p>We would all try to unsuspiciously integrate into the city's society, get to know the kids, and see who seemed good-natured and friendly enough to be taken into our program.</p><p>After planning everything, it was time to go mix in with the crowd.</p><p>The first day out on the Isle was just wild.</p><p>We have been told about the way of life there, but we could have never imagined it to be like this. </p><p>We knew it would be more wild and chaotic than Auradon, more dangerous and savage, dirtier, darker. Actually being there, though... It was different. Everything seemed dark and scary; every person that crossed my path looked like they could kill me instantly and without batting an eye. I was pickpocketed almost immediately, and I don't even know by whom. The streets were full of people selling (probably stolen) goods, but nothing on the Isle was fresh or new. It all got worse when it got dark. I always made sure that I would be back at the base before nightfall. The people walking around in the dark were... sketchy at best.</p><p>It took us a few days to integrate, but we managed. We all met some kids and teenagers that we then started assessing. Most of the kids I met had a pretty sad life here and seemed nice enough to be considered. Many of them openly talked about how they wished they would've been chosen instead of my friends. It really made me sad to see learn about some of their situations, especially those kids who had to steal to survive. </p><p>After the first week, we have already met around 20 kids that we registered for the program. King Ben and the others were quite surprised by the number of names we gave them after just one week. Everyone was happy about finding them but also sad to know that we would not be able to help everyone immediately. It would be a long process until we would be able to help every kid on the Isle.</p><p>This only made me more motivated, though. And in that, I also became a bit... incautious. I would stay out longer, even after nightfall, to talk as many people as possible. Even though I was told to never smile or say 'please' and 'thank you', I couldn't help but be nice to these kids. I was getting a bit reckless. And maybe that explains why, after about a week and a half, I suddenly started feeling... watched. </p><p>I could not tell by whom or even if it was actually happening on not just a part of my vivid imagination. Still, the feeling of having eyes on me just didn't want to leave. Not wanting to feel intimidated by this, I carried on as I did before.</p><p>Maybe it shouldn't have come to me as such a big surprise when that got me into a very dangerous situation. </p><p>-----------</p><p>„Shit", I cussed, looking up at the pitch-black sky. I have been spending all afternoon with some really lovely VKs, learning about their lives and characters, which ultimately made me forget about the time. </p><p>When I finally left, it was already pitch black outside. The sun must have gone down at least an hour earlier.</p><p>Now, that has happened to me once or twice before, but usually, I was much closer to our base and in less dangerous parts of the city. Not like this night: The kids I have been with that day were from my district, but they wanted to go to an old warehouse in the town's western part. No sane person would go there at night. But alas, I didn't want to leave the kids yet, so I tagged along. </p><p>A decision I now deeply regretted.</p><p>„Jason is going to kill me", I muttered, pulling up my hood and quickly making my way back to our base. Even though it was late, there were still many people out on the streets. Mainly older kids and adults, though I could definitely see a few kids running around too. Some of the people were drinking or playing card games; some others were just plainly lurking around, probably waiting for a good opportunity to mug someone... or worse.</p><p>Yeah, I really wanted to get out of that part of town as quickly as possible. I had to make sure not to run, though, since that would be an undeniable sign of me being nervous or scared. Showing those emotions really is the last thing one would want to do here. Instead of running, I tried to walk as relaxed as possible while still keeping a quick pace.</p><p>I made it through half the district like that, without anyone as much as glancing at me. </p><p>Keep going, I told myself, you're nearly out!</p><p>It all seemed to go well, and I was quite proud of myself for being so unsuspicious.</p><p>Until a male voice with a thick accent spoke up behind me: „And where might you be off to, Princess?"</p><p>I stopped dead in my tracks, my heartbeat going crazy. </p><p>Stay calm, I said to myself, you can do this. </p><p>Don't be obvious.</p><p>Pretend to be an islander.</p><p>„What the fuck did you just call me?!", I spat, turning around to face the guy.</p><p>I haven't even turned around completely, and he was already standing right in front of me. The guy, who was around my age and nearly a head taller than me, lifted his right arm and threateningly held a hook against my neck, knocking all the air out of me and making me freeze in fear. I was so fucked.</p><p>Still grinning like a madman, he looked me up and down before his piercing blue eyes met mine. „You can't fool me", he laughed, „You are definitely not from here."</p><p>Still trying to keep up the illusion of me being an islander, I countered: „Well, maybe you should pay more attention." I tried to seem indifferent to his threatening position, but I knew that I failed miserably. If my shaky breath wasn't evidencing enough, the plain fear in my eyes was probably enough to blow my cover.</p><p>He giggled, „I would have paid attention to someone like you, love, believe me." He turned the sharp part of his hook away from my skin, before slowly moving it up my cheek. He moved a loose strand of hair out of my face, keeping his hook on the side of my face.</p><p>Having his hook so close to my face made my heart race inhumanly fast. Who knew what this guy would do to me? The hook, the way he dressed, the faint smell of salt water coming off of him - it was no secret that this guy was a pirate and, well, they aren't exactly known for their good nature.</p><p>„Why don't you tell me who you are? Hm?" He tilted his head, looking deeply into my eyes. The way he was looking at me was so threatening and so dominant, I couldn't help but look down. His hook immediately moved down to my chin and lifted it, making me look up at him again. </p><p>He still smiled wickedly. No words left my lips; I was too scared to talk. „Oh, you're a silent one, hm? Well, love, I'm Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook." He mockingly bowed his head and then stepped even closer. His hook was still holding up my chin, but now I could feel the tip of it brush against my throat. My already heartbeat picked up even more, to a point where I thought I would pass out any second. The mention of his name didn't help with that at all. Captain Hook was known to be cruel and merciless, so his son probably wouldn't be much better.</p><p>„Aww, where are your manners, Princess?", he snickered, bemused by my fear. At this point, I didn't dare to stay quiet anymore. His stance was already so threatening, and I did not want to test his patience any further. „I'm Jade", I said, trying to sound firm, but my voice was slightly shaking, „And I'm not a princess." </p><p>„Jade, huh?" He laughed but then abruptly stopped, his face becoming deadly serious.</p><p>„Now that was a lie, wasn't it?" Fuck. I swallowed hard, and my reaction clearly showed him that I lied.</p><p>His smile returned; he even chuckled silently. „I have a great idea!", he exclaimed excitedly, pulling back his hook. I breathed a sigh of relief, happy to not have it so close to my throat anymore. He took a step back, grinning widely, before excitedly asking: „Do you want to play a fun little game with me?" The pirate cocked his head, waiting for an answer. „Why would I want to do that?", I asked, trying to sound less scared. He saw right through me, though. </p><p>„Oh, well, because we wouldn't want others to find out where you're from, would we? People here don't necessarily like you Auradon folk." </p><p>He knew he had me. „What's the game?", I asked, unsure of whether I even wanted an answer to that.</p><p>„So", he started, looking into my eyes again, „In exactly 24 hours, we meet at this exact spot. If by that time I still don't know who you really are, I will leave you alone, pretend this never happened." He tilted his head, smiling again, „I won't tell Uma about you or your little friends, or be in your way ever again." That sounded good.. way too good. There's always a catch with pirates. „What if I lose?" </p><p>Harry chuckled, stepping closer to me again. „You'll see", he whispered, winking. I had no idea what he could mean by that, but I really didn't want to find out either.</p><p>„Well", I answered quietly, „I don't think I have much of a choice here." „You're right darling, you don't." </p><p>He chuckled, a deep and almost crazy laugh that made my blood freeze. I knew that he did not have anything good in mind - but I also knew that I had no other choice than to accept his dangerous proposition.</p><p>„Okay, deal." The pirate, very happy with the outcome of this, mockingly bowed again, „Happy to have made business with you, Princess." He finally stepped back a bit, allowing me to catch my breath a little. His presence was just so overwhelming.</p><p>„Now, Princess, you should probably go home. We don't want you to run into strangers, hm?" He smiled brightly. Seeing him smile and grin made me really uneasy; it almost reminded me of some wild animal that was about to jump his prey. </p><p>I wanted to get away from him as fast as possible, so I immediately turned around and started walking back home. </p><p>„Oh, and Princess? You better not tell anyone. Well, anyone whose life means anything to you", he shouted after me, laughing loudly.</p><p>At this point, I didn't even care about other people possibly seeing me - as soon as I turned around the corner, I ran.</p><p>When I came back to the base, Jason and Chris were already waiting for me. They both looked scared out of their minds, and after seeing my face, they nearly completely lost it. „What happened?!", they asked, both scared and angry at the idea of something happening to me. For a second, I played with the thought of telling them, but then I decided against it.</p><p>„Nothing", I lied, „I was just late and freaked out."</p><p>I was more than a little freaked out.</p><p>I was fucking scared to death.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that my day was shit is a total understatement. I could not concentrate on anything; my thoughts kept going back to the blue-eyed pirate. What if he would somehow find out who I really was? What would he do to me? Would he take me hostage and use me for ransom? Was there anything a pirate like him could want from King Ben or my parents? Or was he planning on kill- I did not even want to finish that thought. </p><p>Many of the islanders have killed before and would not think twice about doing it again. </p><p>Also - what would Harry do to the others that were with me? He obviously knew about them, so what if he decided to attack all of us? Or uncover this whole mission?</p><p>There were so many possibilities, so many things he could do to harm us. Even if he wouldn’t find out who I really was, what as to say that he would stay true to his word? What would stop it from coming after us anyway? </p><p>The only thought that did calm me down was that there was practically no way for him to find out who I really was. The only people who knew were the others n my team; all of them were trained soldiers who were willing to give their lives to protect me. So he couldn't find out... right?</p><p> </p><p>No matter how I looked at this whole thing, in my mind, there was no way of me getting out of this unharmed. These thoughts scared me, up to a point where I even contemplated going home - but I quickly discarded that thought. I would either have to leave the others behind and just get them into danger, or we would all have to leave, and therefore leave all the children behind. Both of these options were bad.</p><p>So, as scared as I was, I decided to stay and play along with Harry’s wicked game. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Our group met around lunchtime to go through our plans for the rest of the day.</p><p>„... What about you?“, Chris asked, after sharing his plan with us. „I will go see the kids from yesterday again“, I explained, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. „Are you sure about that? I could take over the kids If you wanted“, Jason offered, „Don’t want you to have to walk through the city so late again.“ „Don’t worry“, I quickly said, „I’ll be fine. Sending you there wouldn't work; it took me ages to gain their trust.“ „Then at least let me pick you up. That part of town is dangerous.“ </p><p>Ugh, why did he have to be such a nice guy? His offer was a charming gesture, but there was no way I could accept it under these circumstances. There was nothing I wanted less than to risk Harry seeing Jason-- or angering Harry generally.</p><p>Our lives may depend on it.</p><p>„As I said, the kids might lose their trust in me.“</p><p>The others weren’t too happy, but they let me continue with my plan.</p><p> </p><p>So after lunch, we all went out again. I went to spend the rest of the day with the kids, as I had planned, and kept doing what I was there to do. Sure, my thoughts were running wilder the later it got, but I tried not to concentrate on that. We were here to help these kids, after all.</p><p>When it was finally time to leave, I felt sick. Who knew what Harry had planned to do tonight... probably nothing good. </p><p>There was nothing I could do at this point, though. I had to go.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the spot where we met last night seemed like an eternity, but it felt like only a few seconds had passed when I finally arrived. The alley was dark, it seemed much darker than the night before, and it was eerily quiet. Every fiber of my being told me to make a run for it, as long as I still could. That was not an option, though. He would probably get me before I could run around the corner, and god knows what he would do to me then.</p><p> </p><p>I must have stood in that alley for a good five minutes, not knowing what to do or expect. I started to wonder whether he would show up at all... or... if he would show up alone. Then I heard the scary sound of footsteps coming closer. He was here.</p><p>„Hello again, Princess“, Harry spoke up behind me. I took a deep breath before turning to look at him. He seemed even taller and more muscular than yesterday, making his presence alone so intimidating and scary already. Fear struck me as soon as my eyes landed on him, rendering me completely speechless. The pirate was smiling brightly, which scared me even more. </p><p>„I see“, he chuckled, „Still quiet, hm?“ </p><p>He took a step towards me, which inevitably made me take a step back. Seeing how much he scared me must have delighted him, and he repeated the movement a few more times until I found myself backed against a brick wall. When I felt the cold stone behind me, a quiet whimper left my lips. Harry must have heard it since his smile turned almost animalistic.</p><p>The pirate took another step towards me, standing dangerously close to me, his broad shoulders and tall body completely shielding me from view. </p><p>I was trapped.</p><p> </p><p>The look in Harry’s eyes made me feel like I was his prey, and he was the hunter getting ready for the kill. It made my blood freeze and my knees shake.</p><p> </p><p>„Sooo“, he started, trailing off, making me anticipate and fear what he would say next.</p><p>„I have to admit, love, you are really hard to figure out.“</p><p>A glint of hope rose in me. I started hoping, praying that he hadn't find out who I really was.</p><p>„I have eyes and ears everywhere, but no one knew anything about you“, he continued. His eyes were searching for mine, and as soon as he captured them, I couldn’t look away. He trapped me in his deadly gaze.</p><p> </p><p>„Because there is nothing to know“, I said, trying to sound honest. </p><p>He just chuckled. „Oh, really?“ He lifted his hook. For a second, I thought that he would hurt me, but then I saw something hanging off of it.</p><p>I looked at it a bit closer, and that’s when I saw-</p><p> </p><p>„My necklace!“, I called out, immediately wanting to slap myself for outing myself.</p><p>Harry grinned triumphantly.</p><p>„So it is yours.“ </p><p>Fuck!</p><p>How did he even get my necklace? I always had it on me!</p><p>I lifted my arm to try and grab it, but the pirate swiftly moved away his arm to put both the hook and the necklace away. He then slowly extended his now free hand towards me, placing it on my hip. I flinched when his hand came into contact with my body. His other hand leaned against the wall, next to my head, effectively trapping me between him and the cold stone. </p><p>He was w incredibly close to me, making me feel like my heart was about to jump out of my chest.</p><p> </p><p>„You see, princess, when I took this necklace off of you, I didn’t know if it meant much to you“, he explained. </p><p>It did. This necklace was given to me by my mother, back when I was born. </p><p>„But I still did my research on it. None of my guys knew anything about it...“ He paused dramatically, „Except for some good old friends of your dads. The name ‘Stabbington’ ring a bell?“</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>My heart sank to my knees.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed deeply, happy with the reaction he got from me.</p><p>„And that makes you (Y/N), the daughter of Rapunzel. I win.“</p><p>I looked down at the ground, not bearing to look into his piercing blue eyes anymore.</p><p>I had to fight the tears that were now threatening to run down my cheeks. This situation was bad enough; I didn’t want him to see me cry.</p><p>„Okay, you win“, I say with a shaking voice, „What do you want?“ </p><p>At this point, I honestly just hoped to get out of this alive - or at the very least, die quickly.</p><p> </p><p>„You’ll see. For now, we are going for a walk.“</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pirate Ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a></a>Harry pulled back from the wall, finally giving me some space to breathe. A shiver ran down my spine, and I wasn’t sure if it was due to the cold or to what he had said.</p><p><a></a>„Where are we going?“, I asked, kinda not really wanting to know the answer.</p><p><a></a>Harry, obviously still finding this whole situation very amusing, chuckled darkly. „You’ll see, Princess.“</p><p> </p><p><a></a>He put his hand at the small of my back, guiding me to whatever place he has chosen to take me to. My knees were weak, and my legs were shaking, and at some points on our walk, I tripped over my own feet. Harry had to catch me every time, but he didn’t say anything. He probably delighted in the fact that I was so scared of him that I’d trip over nothing, though.</p><p><a></a>We kept walking and walking, and at some point, we reached the southern end of the city. In front of us were two paths, one leading towards a dark forest, another to the ocean.</p><p><a></a>He’s going to kill me, I thought, and tears started building up at the corners of my eye.</p><p><a></a>This was it.</p><p><a></a>I would die out there.</p><p><a></a>My flight instinct kicked in again, and for a moment, I played with the thought of making a run for it. I looked over at Harry, trying to figure out if he could outrun me. He probably could, and he could undoubtedly overpower me.</p><p><a></a>Even if I would have gotten away, would that have saved my life? It seemed to me that he knew where our base was, so what was to stop him from attacking us?</p><p><a></a>No, running away would probably only make things worse.</p><p> </p><p><a></a>„This way“, the pirate said, guarding me towards the path leading to the ocean. At that point, I felt incredibly sick, already thinking about all the ways he could kill me.</p><p><a></a>Was he going to drown me? Make me walk the plank? Feed me to the sharks?</p><p><a></a>No one would find me here. No one would hear my screams.</p><p><a></a>Thinking about all the ways I could die out here made it harder and harder to breathe. I started feeling dizzy, my heartbeat pulsing loudly. Pretty sure I was close to having a panic attack.</p><p> </p><p><a></a>„Relax“, Harry suddenly murmured, gently rubbing my back, „You’ll be fine.“</p><p> </p><p><a></a>The sudden change of his voice took me by surprise; he spoke very softly and calmingly. I didn’t know why, but... it helped me calm down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><a></a>Harry gave me a few moments to catch my breath and calm down before guiding me down the sandy path. It was dark, and the cloud that was always hanging over the Isle didn’t help much with that. I knew that we were getting closer to the sea since I could hear waves crashing against some cliffs and could feel the salty breeze blowing around us. Strangely, I wasn’t cold anymore but instead felt the breeze slowly warming me up.</p><p><a></a>I still didn’t dare to speak, even though I burned to know where he was taking me.</p><p><a></a>We continued walking for a bit until we reached the shore.</p><p><a></a>Since we were right at the edge of the Isle and therefore at the edge of the enormous cloud, it was less dark out here. There was a sand beach in front of us, which continued to the right, whereas it was rockier to the left. Harry guided me to go left towards the rocks. A bit further away, I could see massive cliffs towering over the water, with waves crashing against them. The sea wasn’t too wild tonight but still active enough to show all the sharp rocks the water was crashing against.</p><p><a></a>For a second, I got scared again, thinking he might be planning to push me off the cliff or something.</p><p><a></a>But for some reason... I trusted him when he said that I would be fine.</p><p> </p><p><a></a>We got closer to the rocks, and I could now see a dock between them, leading to something hidden around the corner of a huge cliff. „That’s where we’re going“, Harry said, guiding me towards it. The dock looked old and unstable, so I was a bit hesitant to step onto it.</p><p> </p><p><a></a>„Don’t worry about it“, Harry said after seeing my hesitation, „It’s supposed to be looking unsafe.“ We kept walking, past all the sharp rocks and around the corner of the cliff - and then I saw it.</p><p><a></a>A big, rather old looking ship was anchored there, softly rocking on the waves. Even though I was unsure of the situation I was in, I couldn’t help but wonder at the beauty of this ship.</p><p> </p><p><a></a>We soon reached the end of the dock. There was a big gap between the pier and the ship, which made me nervous again. The water beneath our feet was pitch black, moving around threateningly, and I definitely did not want to fall into that. „Wait a second“, Harry said, gently pushing me to the side. He then took a few steps back before sprinting towards the boat, jumping over the big gap with ease. Once he was on the ship, he bent down to pick up a wooden board that he then used to make a bridge between the dock and the boat. „All aboard“, he said with a smile, gesturing towards the ship.</p><p> </p><p><a></a>Panic started building up inside of me again. The bridge didn’t really seem all that stable, and it obviously didn’t have any railings, so I wasn’t too keen on walking over it. Seeing my hesitation, Harry jumped on the railing of the boat, holding on to the shrouds with one hand, and then he leaned towards me, offering me his free hand.</p><p><a></a>The fear of death that I had earlier now mixed with the panic I already had, making me freeze in my spot. This was Harry Hook, for fucks sake, the son of a ruthless pirate. Who says he won’t push me into the water or hurt me in some other way?</p><p><a></a>I felt tears welling up in my eyes again, and this time I could only barely hold them back. „Please, Harry“, I whispered, shaking my head, but my voice broke off before I could say more. It honestly felt like I was going to pass out from fear.</p><p> </p><p><a></a>„(Y/N), look at me“, he said calmly. Despite my brain telling me not to, telling me to run and scream for help, I stayed quiet and looked up at the pirate. He still had his hand extended towards me, but his face was changed. He actually looked... concerned?</p><p><a></a>„I am not going to hurt you.“</p><p><a></a>He sounded genuine.</p><p><a></a>Was this a trick? Mal and the others have told me about the people here, how easily they can make you trust them. How persuasive they can be.</p><p><a></a>And yet... I couldn’t explain why, but I trusted him.</p><p> </p><p><a></a>As if something else made me do this, I extended my arm and held onto his hand. He quickly pulled me onto the board and towards him, straight into his strong arms. „See?“, He whispered, „I got you.“ And for a second, all my fears disappeared.</p><p> </p><p><a></a>He carefully helped me down and onto the deck of the ship. The wooden boards beneath me creaked quietly, but they felt sturdy enough to carry our weight. For a second, I forgot who I was with and just looked around the boat. Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention - on the other side of the ship, behind the mast, you could see the reflection of the stars twinkling in the ocean. I went to walk towards it, but a sound behind me made me stop dead in my tracks.</p><p> </p><p><a></a>Harry has pulled the board back in. Which means... I was trapped on the boat.</p><p>"Finally<a></a>“, he said with a crooked smile, „I got you right where I wanted you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 'Cause I'm Bad'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class=""><a></a>A sound behind me caught my attention.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Harry has pulled the board back in. Which means... I was trapped on the boat.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Finally“, he said with a smile, „I got you right where I wanted you.“</p>
<p class=""><a></a>For a split second, my heart began racing again. Was this a cunning plan to get me here after all?</p>
<p class=""><a></a>But as quickly as that fear came, it disappeared again.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>He said he wasn’t going to hurt me.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>No idea what made me trust his words, but I did. </p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Why did you want me to come here with you?“, I asked, watching him walk towards me. He came to a halt right in front of me, looking down at me with a crooked smile. Then he nodded towards the other side of the boat, where I wanted to go earlier. I looked at him for a second before turning to walk to the railing. </p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>The view from there was <span class="">beautiful</span>.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>The water was calm, barely moving, and you could see all the stars sparkling in it. Having only seen the dark cloud over the Isle for the last days made this sight all the more breathtaking. It reminded me of the lantern night we have at home when all the lights are in the sky to celebrate my mother's birthday. „Wow“, I muttered, leaning against the railing and just taking in the beauty that was in front of me.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Harry was slowly coming up behind me. I could feel his body right behind me, slowly coming closer, until I could feel his chest pressing against my back. His strong arms appeared on either side of me, his hands resting on the railing right beside mine.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>For the first time, I wasn’t scared to have him so close to me. I didn’t feel trapped... I felt embraced by him.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>And at that moment, the moon rose from behind us, and everything changed. The ocean in front of us seemed to start glowing. It became crystal clear, and blue light illuminated everything around us. You could see thousands of glittering and shining rocks at the bottom of the ocean as if it was sprinkled with diamonds and crystals. In all my life I have never seen anything as beautiful as this.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„I thought you might like this“, he whispered into my ear, his lips lightly brushing against it. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>Not gonna lie; it gave me goosebumps. His right arm soon wrapped around me, gently pulling me closer to his chest.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>At that moment, I really didn’t know what to think anymore. About 20 minutes earlier, he made it seem like he was going to kill me here, but at that moment, he seemed so nice and gentle. And... interested.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>And I would be lying if I said that I didn’t suddenly feel the same way.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Because, as we were standing there, I suddenly saw things differently.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>The way he had intimidated me earlier that day and the day before was... kinda seductive? Weirdly and unconventionally. Yes, I have been scared to death, but deep down, this all felt so exciting, so thrilling... so hot.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„I do like this“, I admitted, slightly leaning against Harry, highlighting the double meaning of what I had said. The pirate chuckled quietly, holding me tight.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Is this your boat?“, I ask after a few minutes of silence. „It used to be my dad's. I just come here to get some time to myself, away from all the noise.“ Hmm, I didn’t think he’d be that kind of guy. „Surely you’re not the only one who comes here?“ Harry laughed, „Is this your way of asking if I’ve brought other girls here?“</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Oh- fuck. This is not what I meant, but I turned slightly red at that question for some reason. The pirate squeezed me gently to show that he was just joking before answering: „You’re the only person I have shown this place to. Not even Uma knows about it.“ </p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>I think it was probably that moment when I realized that I did kinda like Harry. A part of me felt really flattered to learn that I was the only one he has ever brought here. „Well, I won’t tell anyone“, I promised.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„You’re a trusting person.“ „Guess I always try to see the good in people.“ The pirate laughed, „Yeah, that’s not really a good thing on the Isle.“ I shrugged before turning around to face him. He was a bit closer than I thought he would be. His left hand stayed on the railing, but his right hand pulled me closer to him, resting on my back. His ocean blue eyes met mine, and fuck, I really wanted to kiss him right then and there.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„I wouldn’t be here otherwise, though.“ „Well, maybe that would have been better for you“, he then countered, moving his free hand to move a strand of hair out of my face before gently wrapping his hand around the back of my neck. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„And why’s that?“, I asked, putting my hands on his chest, playing along with his game. „’Cause I’m bad...“, he whispered, leaning down a bit. It took every bit of strength in me to not kiss him. Sure, nothing was speaking against it; I just didn’t want to be the one to give in first. He saw right through me, though, which made him grin widely. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„How bad?“, I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Oh princess“, he murmured, his voice sounding like he had to hold himself back, „I would like nothing more than to show you just how bad I can be.“ To emphasize his sentence, he roughly pulled me against his chest. It made me whimper slightly.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Then he suddenly released his tight grip on me.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>„- But you’re too good and innocent.“ His eyes searched for mine before adding: „So we’ll have to slowly get you there.“ </p>
<p class=""><a></a>That last sentence made my whole body shiver, which he, of course, picked up on, causing him to chuckle.</p>
<p class=""> </p>
<p class=""><a></a> Part of me really wanted him to show me just how bad he could be - sure, I was a bit inexperienced, but I was still far from innocent. Well, at least for Auradon standards. The other part of me knew that it was probably better for me not to plunge into this.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>We looked at each other, our faces being illuminated by the glowing water beneath us. His eyes just looked beautiful in this light.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>We couldn’t do this for much longer, though, because some clouds soon rolled in front of the moon, making everything around us dark again.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„It is getting late“, Harry remarked, letting go of me and taking a step back. My arms fell down to my sides, and I was a bit unsure of what to do. „I should probably take you back to the city. Don’t want anyone to come looking for you.“ I looked at my watch and- damn—nearly one o’clock. My friends were probably losing their shit.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>„You’re right“, I sighed, pushing myself off the railing. I was a bit sad to have to go, but at the same time, it was nice to see that Harry cared. At least a bit.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>We, therefore, started making our way back. This time, I was not scared to take his hand when I walked over the board. Once we were back on the dock and he had pushed the panel back onto the boat, he again put his hand on my back and started guiding me back. „I still don’t know why you and the others are here“, he said after a while, looking down at me with a teasing grin. „I’m sorry, but that’s classified.“ He laughed loudly, and then in the blink of an eye, he had me pushed against the docks handrail, his hook pressed against my throat. I was taken back for a second, almost getting scared again, but then I saw the mischievous smile on his lips. „I could make you tell me“, he said in a threatening voice; it almost sounded real, which nearly made me bend. He let go of me before I could, though, and gently pulled me to walk with him again.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„The less I know, the better“, he stated, and then we kept walking in silence. Honestly, I couldn’t believe how this night has turned out. Two hours earlier, I could’ve sworn that he would end me or use me for bait or ransom. And now? Now we were walking back home, after sharing <span class="">that </span>moment on the boat. Maybe Ben was right; maybe the people here were good.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>We soon reached the city, which was mostly quiet. There were still a few people out and about, but there seemed to be no one around us. Maybe that was because of Harry.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Once we reached the city center, things changed, though.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>There were more people here, and none of them seemed to be the type of people I would want to come across in the middle of the night. I was honestly glad to have Harry next to me.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>We were just leaving the city center when a group of four guys walked in our direction. They seemed to be drunk and up to no good.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Hey guys!“, one shouted with a disgusting grin, pointing at me. „What a beauty“, another one slurred. „Who do we have here?“ The men looked appalling, and I was sure that whatever was on their minds was probably even viler.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Harry, who they apparently have not recognized at first, pulled me behind him before speaking up: „Five dead men if you as much as look at her!“ His voice sounded nice and sweet, but we all knew that this was him being dangerously serious. The men nearly ran off. </p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„You definitely have a reputation here“, I remarked, trying to lighten the mood. Harry seemed dangerously angry. „People know what I will do to them if they cross me“, he muttered before taking my hand and pulling me to walk a bit faster. I gently squeezed his hand to try and calm him down, which apparently worked, since he blinked twice and then slowed down. He squeezed my hand back, showing me that he has calmed down. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>Luckily we didn’t have to walk much further. Harry stopped a few streets away from our base at a well-lit street. </p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Here we are, princess. I don’t think I should go further.“ „Probably not“, I agreed, unsure of what to do or say. „Well, love, I won our little game, and I got my prize. You are free to go and do whatever you were here for; I won’t bother you or the others.“ What he said saddened me - I was hoping that he’d want to see me again.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„However“, he started, immediately making me smile, which didn’t go unnoticed by him, „If you wanted to see me again, you know where to find me.“ He bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, winking, before turning around and disappearing into the shadows.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>I looked after him for a few seconds before quickly making my way to the base. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>It took me about five minutes to realize that he, cleverly, had made sure that I would indeed come looking for him again, if I wanted to or not, since he still had my necklace. What a cunning man.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Necklace or not, I would have come back anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Gleam and Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a></a>Chapter 6:</p>
<p> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>If I wanted to see Harry again, I would have to think of a better excuse. When I came back at half-past one the night before, my whole group was worried sick. They had searched the city for me but could not find even a single trace. Admittedly, I felt awful for making them worry so much - but I also wouldn’t be able to tell them the truth. They would absolutely not let me meet Harry again. Because, as it turned out the morning after, he was bad news for us. In a morning briefing with King Ben and Mal, they had brought up Ursula’s daughter, telling us that we’d have to make sure not to be found by Uma or ‘her men’ and, well, they named those ‘men’: some guy named Gil and, well, Harry. </p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>So yeah, telling them the truth was out of the question. Even if they didn’t know about Uma, they would still be against it, telling me that he was probably just using me.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>And... there was a chance of that being the case, of course. But something in the way he was behaving last night just told me that I could trust him. Maybe that was a mistake, but at the moment, it felt like the right thing to do. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>Besides, if he wanted to rat me out or otherwise deceive me, he probably would’ve done it already. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>So, even after the briefing, I still wanted to see him again. The only problem was that this time I had to find a perfect excuse to be gone until the early morning hours. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>When I came back the night before, I simply told them that I had stayed longer. They believed me, of course, they did - how could a princess lie, after all? But they still told me to not do that again as the city was dangerous at night.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>So, I told them of my plan to stay at the warehouse overnight. Jason was absolutely against it at first, but I did manage to change his mind: ‘We want to integrate into their society, don’t we?’</p>
<p class=""><a></a>I simply had to promise not to be in the city alone after nightfall. Which I did.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>I just hoped that Harry would let me stay for the night... which, thinking about it, didn’t seem like it would be a problem.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>Anyway, I spent my day as I usually would: meeting kids, integrating into the Island Society, assessing people, making lists of the good and the naughty. It was tough for me to stay focused since everything I could think about was a certain pirate.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>It made me laugh a few times; just 24 hours before, I was scared to even think about his name, and now I could barely wait to see him again.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>I was just hoping that this wasn’t a mistake. </p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„You seem happy“, one of the kids remarked at some point in the evening, probably around the time it got darker outside. He was a cool kid, the son of one of the villagers that once attacked the Beast. He certainly didn’t deserve to be here just because his parents were scared of a Beast. „Me? Oh, I was just thinking about the new hair color I will get in a few days.“ It wasn’t a lie, since I had an appointment with a girl called Lizzie, who was well known for her abilities. „Oh yeah, she’s really good. She used to work closely with Evie. Man, I wish I could meet Evie at some point. She seems so cool.“ He made me smile - this is precisely why I think he would deserve to come to Auradon. </p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>..</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>It soon was time for me to leave. After saying goodbye to the kids, I could barely keep myself from running to the beach - to Harry’s ship. What would have usually taken me 20 minutes only took me about 10.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>When I was walking along the dock, some doubts overcame me again. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>What if I was thinking too much into this? What if- NO.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>I was not going to listen to these negative thoughts. Not until something negative actually happens.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>When I reached the boat, I saw that the wooden board was already in place. This time I quickly climbed over it myself, jumping into the boat. It was a bit darker today, so I walked to the other side of the ship, where the stars were twinkling on the ocean.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>Harry was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>For a few seconds, I stood there frozen. What if this was a trap?</p>
<p class=""><a></a>But then I heard an all too familiar chuckle behind me and felt two strong arms wrap around my body. „I knew you would come back“, he whispered into my ear, giving me goosebumps all over.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Of course“, I answered, before cheekily adding: „You still have my necklace.“</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>“Ouch!“ He spun me around, making me face him. Now that I was not scared of him anymore, I could take a moment to take it all in. His messy brown hair, his sparkling blue eyes, his jawline, his lips... He was so incredibly good looking. How he was still single was beyond me.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Or, well, at least I was hoping that he was. I didn’t really know if cheating was a thing here on the Island, after all. I liked to think that it wasn’t.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>Harry held my gaze for a bit before a dangerously mischievous grin appeared on his face. „So you just came for the necklace?“, he asked, pretending to be hurt. I huffed, sarcastically answering: „Why else would I come?“ He grinned wider after seeing that I was playing along with this little game. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Well, I’m not gonna give it back to you that easily.“ „Didn’t think you would.“</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Then, without any warning, he picked me up, spun us around, and sat me down on a barrel standing in front of the mast. When he had picked me up, I had wrapped my legs around him, so now that I was sitting on the barrel, he was standing right between my legs. Oh my...</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>His arms wrapped around my lower back, pulling me against his body. We were really close now - I could smell his familiar scent, I could feel his breath on my lips. This was already too much for me; he was engulfing all of my senses.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>„How badly do you want it back?“, he asked teasingly, showing me one of his signature smiles.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>„I’ll do everything.“</p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Oh, everything, hm? Well, Princess - You’ll get it back... if you kiss me.“</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Oh fuck.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>My stomach twisted, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Harry, being the observant pirate that he is, chuckled quietly, very aware of the effects he has on me. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Deal.“</p>
<p class=""><a></a>He smiled triumphantly before leaning down. I closed my eyes-</p>
<p class=""><a></a>And then his lips met mine.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>At that moment, I understood what people meant when they say they felt fireworks and butterflies.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>His lips were softer than I thought, and he kissed me more gently than I anticipated.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>His arms were wrapped around my body, pulling me closer to him. I moved my hands up and around his neck, pulling him down to me, showing him that I wanted this too.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>He started moving his lips against mine, deepening the kiss, making me light-headed. This just felt perfect, like we were meant to be doing this. </p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>The kiss got more and more passionate, and I soon found myself completely powerless, ready to follow his lead into whatever he wanted. One of his hands moved from my back, over my side, towards the front of my body. Where his fingers went, he left a trail of a tingly warmth, making me anticipate his next move. Slowly, his hand started moving up to cup my breast. I couldn’t help but sigh quietly, which in turn made him gently squeeze it. His free hand pulled me against him even harder - and then I felt <span class="">him. </span>A moan escaped my lips.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Harry exhaled loudly; it was obvious that he really had to hold himself back.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>He pulled back abruptly, breaking our passionate kiss. We were both panting, trying to catch our breath. It was as clear as day that we wanted each other <span class="">badly</span>.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>Harry surprised me again when he whispered: „Not like this“, before pulling back his body a bit. He was a good guy, there was no doubt about it. He let me calm down a bit before he helped me off the barrel. „I believe you have earned this“, he grinned, pulling out the necklace and putting it on me, carefully closing it at the back of my neck. His hand remained there for a few seconds before cupping my face and looking into my eyes. He didn’t say anything, and he didn’t need to.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>I have never felt like this before, and the look he gave me said the same about him.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>The water behind him got illuminated by the moon again, which drew my attention to it. We walked over to the railing and stood there like we did the night before, me leaning against his chest and his arms on either side of my body. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„We are here to assess people“, I suddenly said, surprising not only him but also myself. I don’t know why, but at that moment, I just felt like I needed to tell him. I trusted him. He didn’t answer, but I knew he was listening. „King Ben wants to give other people a chance to come to Auradon.“ He was quiet for a few seconds before asking: „Why are you making a secret out of this?“ I sighed quietly. A part of me didn’t want to tell him, because... because I was scared he’d think bad about me. „You can tell me“, he reassured me, gently squeezing my hand.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>„If we made this a huge thing, some people would... take advantage of it. Right now, we are making lists of who we think would integrate and who..“ „Who would come with bad intentions.“ I simply nodded. „I get it“, he murmured, „A lot of us aren’t saveable“, he murmured sadly. I turned my head, looking up at him. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Harry, I don’t think you are one of them.“ </p>
<p class=""><a></a>Our eyes met. Something in his eyes told me that he needed to hear this. „How can you say that?“, he asked, and for the first time, he actually sounded unsure, „You have only known me for three days.“ „And these three days were enough to show me that you deserve better than this. Harry, I need you to trust me now. When this mission is over at the end of the month, I will make sure that you are one of the first people to come to Auradon.“ I really, genuinely meant that. </p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>Harry was at a loss for words. He just looked at me. Then a big smile appeared on his face, and he bowed down his head to gently kiss me. „Thank you“, he whispered. His arms wrapped around me, pressing my back against him and hugging me tightly.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>We just stood there for a while, looking at the glittering ocean in front of us. Time seemed to be standing still, and at that moment, everything was perfect.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>And I was happy. I really meant it; the first name I would give to King Ben would be <span class="">Harry Hook. </span>He might be scary and intimidating, but I could tell that, deep down, he was good. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>As we were standing on the edge of the boat, admiring the ocean and enjoying the moment, we were both happy.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>..</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>After some time, thick and heavy clouds rolled in front of the moon, making the ocean quickly return to its normal state. Instead of being bright blue and full of blinking lights, it became dark again, almost scary looking. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Well, the cloud was more merciful than it is usually“, Harry sighed. That gave me an idea.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>I turned to look at him, silently debating whether I should do this in front of him or not. His eyes found mine, and I decided that I really trusted him. Enough to do what I did next.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>I turned back towards the ocean, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Then I started singing:</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Flower, gleam and glow, </p>
<p class=""><a></a>Let your power shine,</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Make the clock reverse,</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Bring back what once was mine. </p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>Heal what has been hurt...</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Change the fate’s design...</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Save what has been lost...</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Bring back what once was mine...</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>What once was mine.“</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>As I sang my mother’s song, I could feel the power inside of me take over my body, spreading its warmth through me. Like my mother before me, I had this power, and it made my hair glow in a warm, yellow light.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>I heard Harry gasp behind me, looking at me in wonder, before looking back at the ocean, which was now shining again, this time even brighter than before. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„This...I didn’t know you could do this“, he whispered, still taken by wonder. I smile, admitting that he was the first person outside of my family that I have ever shown this to. „Now we both know a secret from each other.“ </p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>Once my hair stopped glowing, and the ocean went black, Harry decided to light a lantern and show me around the ship. As I have never been on a boat, let alone a pirate ship, it was fascinating to see all the different things on here. First, he showed me everything on the deck; he even offered to take me up to the crow’s nest - which I politely refused. I wasn’t that good with heights.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>After that, he took me into the ship, showing me all the different areas and parts. It honestly was so much fun and so informative. I couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to sail somewhere with Harry, just us two.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>After our tour, we sat down on the bed in a room next to the Captain’s room. Harry told me that he basically grew up there and began telling me stories of how he used to sail with his dad. They obviously never sailed far (the barrier was already up by the time Harry and I were born), but he learned everything he needed from his dad.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>After he told me about him, I started telling him about my life back at home, how I started going to Auradon High a few years ago - how I didn’t have friends at first. Yes, I was a princess, but I was also the daughter of Flynn Ryder, a thief. I got more accepted over the years but only fully became popular after the arrival of the original VKs. Only then the people of Auradon realized that our parent’s actions don’t define us.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>It was so easy to talk to Harry; he was a great listener and even better at telling stories. He had a way of talking that just made you hang to his every word. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>We completely forgot about the time, and soon we saw the first rays of sunshine come in through the windows. It wasn’t something unusual for VKs to stay up until the morning - they all loved sleeping in until the late afternoon, after all.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>„I should head back to the city“, I sighed after a while.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Harry and I have moved around the room a lot during the night, but ultimately we ended up sitting close to each other, with one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders. We have also kissed a few times during the night, but nothing too wild had happened.... yet.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>„I’ll take you.“</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>By the time we were back in the city, it was already 6am. Time just flies when you have a good time.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>Like the night before, Harry walked me nearly all the way to the base. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Thank you for the night“, I said, smiling at him. He smiled in return, saying: „Thank you for trusting me.“ He bent down, almost as if to kiss me, but then decided against it. It was a good decision, we didn’t know who could be watching after all. „Here“, I then said with a grin before taking off my necklace and giving it to him, „take this.“ He took it with a wicked grin. „You know where and how to get it, Princess.“ He winked, then turned around and left.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>I watched him for a few seconds before making my way back to the base.</p>
<p class=""><a></a>I was <span class="">happy</span>.</p>
<p class=""><a></a> </p>
<p class=""><a></a>Until I opened the door to our base and nearly got jumped by Jason. </p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Thank god you’re here! You need to pack your bags!“</p>
<p class=""><a></a>„What?!“</p>
<p class=""><a></a>„Uma and her men know about us.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shut Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class=""><a></a>Jason did not even give me a second to process what had just happened. Everyone was frantically packing bags and cleaning up all the evidence of us ever being here.</p><p class=""><a></a>„Wait- what do you mean?“ I asked, following Jason, who has shouting orders left and right. „Chris was stopped by Uma today, asking who he was. He got out of the situation, but he was jumped by two of her men shortly after. We don’t know what she knows, but the program has been shut down for now. We are leaving immediately.“</p><p class=""><a></a>He helped some others packing all the notebooks and profiles we have written over the last two weeks. „I can’t leave now!“, I said, the panic in my voice very obvious. Jason came over to me, holding me by my shoulders. „I know how much these kids mean to you, (Y/N), but we cannot take this risk. We don’t know what she will do next, and we don’t want to give her the chance to try.“ „But what about the children?“ „They might all be working for her for all we know. The program is shut down.“</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>I wanted to argue, wanted to get a few more minutes, but I wasn’t given a chance. We left so quickly, I couldn’t even leave behind a letter or a sign for Harry.</p><p class=""><a></a>Everything after that was just a blur. Jay opened the barrier for us and sped us back to Ben’s castle. </p><p class=""><a></a>As soon as we were there, I was taken to his office, where my friends bombarded me with questions. They asked me if I had seen or heard anything suspicious, which I denied. As much as I wanted to tell them about Harry, I knew that it was pointless. They would not believe that he had genuine intentions of coming here; they would think that it was a plan made by him or Uma. </p><p class=""><a></a>There was nothing I could do, and it <span class="">devastated me.</span></p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>Luckily for me, no one had any second thoughts about me being so upset. They all just figured that I was merely upset about having to leave behind all the kids - which I obviously was! I knew that the kids I was spending time with were not sent by Uma, that they really wanted to be here. It made me incredibly sad to have to abandon them.</p><p class=""><a></a>But I couldn’t deny that I was most upset about having to leave Harry without getting to explain why. I had promised to get him here, promised to give him a chance at a better life... but there was nothing I could do to help him now.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>The first night back at Auradon was horrible. I sat next to my window all night, looking at the stars. I knew that Harry would be looking at the same stars, wondering when I would come, then wondering if I would come, then wondering why I didn’t come. With every passing minute, I could feel my heart break more and more. </p><p class=""><a></a>I abandoned him, and he would never forgive me for this. </p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>The next two months were horrible. </p><p class=""><a></a>I could barely eat without feeling sick afterward; I could barely sleep without being haunted by his eyes, his laugh, his pain caused by me. </p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>My friends were worried about me. They could see how bad I felt about this, how the guilt was eating me up alive, but there was nothing they could do to help me. Obviously, none of them knew the real reason for my sadness. I wasn’t going to tell them the real reason because I knew they wouldn’t believe it anyway. </p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>The only one who could help me, at least a little bit, was Mal. She had opened up to me and told me that she wasn’t as happy anymore as she was before she was to become a Lady of the Court. We would often spend time together, just keeping each other company on some, particularly bad days. It helped us a lot, and we could pretend to be happy in front of our friends more easily, just to break down behind closed doors. I did consider telling her the truth for some time, but her hatred for Uma was too deep to trust me about Harry.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>So, I was left alone with all this sadness and guilt, feeling like I would never overcome it. Every day felt the same; life was just passing me by. It got to a point where Fairy Godmother even considered sending me back to my parents, thinking I could be happier with them. Luckily I could change her mind by telling her that I needed Mal and the others around me, now more than ever.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>I thought it was my destiny to be sad forever.</p><p class=""><a></a>Until Mal ran away to the Isle of the Lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. That's my Speciality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class=""><a></a>No force in this world could have stopped me from joining my friends in their quest to get Mal back. Not only did I want to help one of my best friends - but it was also a chance for me to see Harry again. </p><p class=""><a></a>I was scared, of course, I was; I knew that he probably didn’t want to see me again... or... maybe he has even forgotten about me - but I at least owed him an explanation. That was the least I could do.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>So, as quickly as we could, we made our way to the Isle. It was dark, luckily, so no one saw us coming. We hid the limousine in Jay’s house.</p><p class=""><a></a>It was hard to be back at this place. All the memories I have made here came back to me.. and most of all, it brought back all the memories of Harry. Tears started welling up in my eyes, the sadness and guilt became almost unbearable, and it took all my strength to not show the others how upset I was. </p><p class=""><a></a>„Let’s go!“ We followed Evie, Jay, and Carlos to Mal’s hideout. On our way there, we had to teach Ben how to behave like a VK, which was a fun thing to watch and actually took my mind off of other things for a bit. If I had been even half as bad at being a VK as Ben... Yeah, well, it really wasn’t a surprise that Harry immediately called my act. </p><p class=""><a></a>At the thought of the pirate, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Thinking of him, being here again, walking through these streets... It took a toll on me. </p><p class=""><a></a>I had missed this place.</p><p class=""><a></a>I had missed Harry.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>....</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>We arrived at Mal’s hideout without being seen by anyone.</p><p class=""><a></a>I was actually quite shocked to learn that this was her hideout location - I must have walked past it at least a dozen times while I have been there. I never even acknowledged the sign in front of it. Clever.</p><p class=""><a></a>„I will talk to her“, Ben decided, leaving the rest of us behind. While we were waiting, I was looking around the street, thinking of all the things that have happened while I was here. My friends, who were now paying close attention to me, soon realized that I was getting more and more upset. „This must be hard for you“, Evie said understandingly, putting a hand on my shoulder. Her gesture made the tears well up again, so I quickly looked away. „I’m just sad that I didn’t get to help these kids.“ „I understand that. Maybe one day we will get to help them.“ „Yeah...“</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>It didn’t take long for Ben to come back again. He didn’t have good news. We let him walk down the alley, wanting to give him some time. Evie was trying to talk to her, but Mal was not having any of it. None of us really knew what to do, so we just waited for either Ben or Mal to come and talk to us.</p><p class=""><a></a>It took about 20 minutes for something to happen.</p><p class=""><a></a>Someone was walking down the alley towards us. At first, we only saw a shadow, so Evie shouted: „Ben! Ben, don’t scare us like that!“ </p><p class=""><a></a>At that moment, my blood froze.</p><p class=""><a></a>The way he walked... I recognized him immediately.</p><p class=""><a></a>He didn’t have to walk into the light for me to know that it was <span class="">him</span>.</p><p class=""><a></a>„Harry...“ I whispered. I couldn’t believe he was standing in front of us. These past three months, I could do nothing but think of him - and now he was standing right there. It took all the strength in me not to run over to him and jump into his arms.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>„Don’t scare you“, he laughed, „That’s my specialty.“ He looked at all of us in turn - his gaze falling on me lastly. He was smiling, but in a brief moment, his eyes met mine; all I could see was pure hatred.</p><p class=""><a></a>My heart shattered into a million pieces. </p><p class=""><a></a>„What did you do with Ben!?“, Jay shouted.</p><p class=""><a></a>„Oh! Uh, we nicked him. Hm, yeah. Oh, and if you want to see him again-“ He looked up at Mal’s hideout, „Have Mal come to the Chip Shoppe tonight.“ He still smiled, but he did not look at me anymore. „Alone. Uma wants a little visit.“ His gaze fell onto Jay, who was standing close to me, obviously wanting to shield me from Harry. „Aww, Jay, seems like you’ve lost your touch.“</p><p class=""><a></a>Jay moved towards him, ready to attack, but Evie and I held him back. Harry just laughed before turning around. He walked away, whistling happily. </p><p class=""><a></a>At that moment, it all just too much. I broke down crying, not caring about my friends and other people seeing me like this. The look of pure hatred he has given me was just too much for me to handle.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>Evie and Jay were with me in seconds. „It’s alright; nothing is going to happen to him!“ They both said, trying to calm me down. Obviously, they didn’t know why I really cried. They helped me upstairs and filled Mal in on what had happened. It took me a bit to calm down, but I managed eventually. </p><p class=""><a></a>We came up with a plan - or well, it wasn’t really a plan. Mal went to see Uma at the Chip Shoppe, and we were waiting at the hideout for her return. </p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>I came up with a plan of my own.</p><p class=""><a></a>I was waiting for the others to start busying themselves with something before quickly and silently sneaking out. </p><p class=""><a></a>I just needed to see Harry to explain why I had left him.</p><p class=""><a></a>I knew where to find him.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>...</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>„Harry!“, I shouted, running down the dock towards the boat. The wooden board was not there, but I knew that if he was anywhere, he would be here. So I took a few steps back before running towards the gap, jumping off the dock - and landing one foot on the railing. My other foot slipped off, and since I had half my body weight on it, the rest of my body soon followed. I thought I would fall into the dark water, I already had closed my eyes and waited for the cold water to engulf my body, but then a hand grabbed mine, pulling me into the boat.</p><p class=""><a></a>Standing in front of me was none other than Harry.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>He had saved me, but he looked at me with such hatred in his eyes, it actually made me take a step back. „Harry-“, I started, but he did not even allow me to begin talking. He wordlessly picked up the board and pushed it to the dock before turning around and walking towards the Captain’s Cabin.</p><p class=""><a></a>„Harry, please!“, I shouted, running after him, tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes.</p><p class=""><a></a>He stopped and turned around, his cold eyes staring me down. „Go“, he said coldly before turning to leave again.</p><p class=""><a></a>„Please, let me-“ „I SAID GO!“, he yelled. When he turned to face me this time, he had his sword in his hand, pointing it right at me. „Go before I kill you.“ </p><p class=""><a></a>And at that moment, I was terrified. The Harry I knew was <span class="">gone</span>. All the goodness I have seen in him before... gone. Hot tears started streaming down my face.</p><p class=""><a></a>„I never wanted to leave you“, I shouted through my sobs, „I had no choice!“ He took a step towards me, still pointing his sword at me, making me take a step back.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>I could see nothing but hatred inside his eyes. He was gone.</p><p class=""><a></a>„Please, Harry, please let me explain! I wanted to come back-“ He didn’t let me finish my sentence. Instead, he took a step towards me, pressing the sword against my throat. His eyes were dark and empty. „Get off the boat, or I <span class="">will</span> kill you“, he whispered, his voice as cold as ice.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>I knew that he meant it. If I kept pushing him, he would hurt me.</p><p class=""><a></a>So I turned around and left.</p><p class=""><a></a>When I was on the dock, I turned to look at him again. He was standing where he had stood before, completely frozen, breathing heavily. „I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’m so sorry.“</p><p class=""><a></a>And then, having no other option, I went back to the others.</p><p class=""><a></a>Heartbroken and devastated. </p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>...</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>The others realized that I was gone, but they knew that I knew how to be discreet, so they just waited for my return, thinking I had gone off to see some kids.</p><p class=""><a></a>When I returned, and they saw my puffy face and red eyes, they all gave me a sad look. Evie came over to give me a hug, which was soon joined by the boys. „I am so sorry you have to go through this“, Evie whispered. If only they knew. If only they knew what I have done to myself, what I have done to Harry. I took his heart, and I crushed it. I turned the goodness in him into hatred, and I didn’t think I could heal it again.</p><p class=""><a></a>I have lost him, I thought over and over again. I had something real, something precious, but I destroyed it. There was no way I could live with this guilt. No way I could return to my own life, knowing I have destroyed someone else so recklessly.</p><p class=""><a></a>I just wanted this pain to end, but I knew that I deserved to live with this for the rest of my life. I deserved to be haunted by what I did to Harry. This was all my fault.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>When Mal came back to inform us about Uma’s conditions, I contemplated going home with Jay and Carlos. The others thought it might be better for me too, which is precisely why I decided against it. I didn’t think I deserved to have an easy way out of this. I deserved to stand in front of Harry and all the other VK’s that I left behind, to have to look at them and see the hatred in their eyes. So I stayed with Mal and Evie, helping them build the smoke bombs. </p><p class=""><a></a>At least I got to meet Dizzy that way; she seemed absolutely lovely.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>While making the smoke bombs, we came up with a few different plans and backup plans, so when it was finally time to face Uma, we were ready. The guys came back just in time, and they have brought Lonnie and Dude with them. I was actually quite happy to have Lonnie with us; she was a great sword fighter.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>After we went through the plan one last time, we made our way to Uma’s ship.</p><p class=""><a></a>She and her whole crew were waiting for us... including Harry.</p><p class=""><a></a>He was holding Ben, who was standing on the edge of a plank, threatening to let go of our King and laughing dangerously.</p><p class=""><a></a>Honestly, I had no clue what was happening between the others. All I could concentrate on was <span class="">him.</span></p><p class=""><a></a>I was only brought back to reality when Jay, who had been standing closest to me, suddenly threw a sword at me.</p><p class=""><a></a>There was barely enough time for me to register what was happening before I was attacked by pirates. It was a good thing that my dad has taught me how to fight; otherwise, I would have probably died right then and there. I kept defending myself against waves of pirates. Uma had many more people than we did, so we were practically swarmed. </p><p class=""><a></a>I was just fighting two pirates at once, when I could see a familiar red jacket in the corner of my eye, walking towards me. My heart sunk into my knees - he had threatened to kill me the night before, and I was sure that nothing would be holding him back now. I quickly got rid of the two pirates around me, but just as I pushed the second one into the water, Harry’s sword collided with mine.</p><p class=""><a></a>He looked at me, completely expressionless. My hands started shaking, my heart started racing. I was sure that I would die.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>He swung his sword at me, his empty eyes staring right into my soul. I knew that I needed to talk to him, or else he would kill me.</p><p class=""><a></a>„Harry, please listen“, I begged, panting, deflecting another attack. „I didn’t want to leave you-“ another hit „- but I had no choice. Uma has found out about us -“ More attacks, „-And some of her men jumped one of mine.“ He didn’t seem to listen; instead, he just kept attacking. There was a lot of force behind his swings, enough to make me stumble back a few times.</p><p class=""><a></a>„You broke your promise“, he spat, his voice dripping with venom.</p><p class=""><a></a>„I know, and I am sorry. I was going to-“ He charged at me again, „- I was going to help you, I really was. But-“ Another pirate attacked me from the side. I barely had enough time to react, which nearly made the pirate hit me. Harry growled, effortlessly kicking the pirate off the dock. His action took me by surprise, especially since right afterward he started attacking me again. „- Since Uma had her guys attack us, no one would have believed me“, I finished my explanation.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>I was completely out of breath at this point; having to talk while simultaneously fighting someone was <span class="">hard.</span></p><p class=""><a></a>Harry stopped for a second, looking at me in thought, before swinging his sword at me again. This time it was really easy to deflect his attack, though.</p><p class=""><a></a>Too easy. </p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>I looked up at him again, and something about him has... changed. „You’re getting cut off from your friends“, he said quietly, still attacking me. At this point, I was sure that he was not swinging his sword at me to hurt me. It was more like... he was pretending to fight me.</p><p class=""><a></a>He nodded over to my friends - the closest one to me, Jay, was cut off from me by three pirates.</p><p class=""><a></a>Shit.</p><p class=""><a></a>„I’ll get you closer to him“, he said, now swinging at me with more force. While it was still easy to deflect his attacks, they had more force in them, so they kept pushing me back, closer to Jay. My friend was currently fighting the three pirates between us. „Scream for him when I tell you to“, he told me while still getting me closer to my friend.</p><p class=""><a></a>I didn’t know what to think of this.</p><p class=""><a></a>Why is he helping me? Did he... forgive me? Was this a trick?</p><p class=""><a></a>„Now!“</p><p class=""><a></a>His voice was firm, and I suddenly realized that I still trusted him - so I called for Jay. My friend, who has just pushed the third pirate away, looked over to me. Seeing my situation, he immediately ran over and attacked Harry. By doing so, I was being brought closer to the rest of the group, with Lonnie and Carlos right in front and next to me.</p><p class=""><a></a>Although Harry has helped me, I still wasn’t out of danger. More pirates kept coming, and I had to continue fighting. Still, I couldn’t help but look over to Harry and Jay every now and then, making sure that they didn’t kill each other.</p><p class=""><a></a>And by doing that, I stopped paying attention to what was happening around me.</p><p class=""><a></a>I only really started paying attention again when I suddenly felt a burning, stinging pain on the side of my body. A pirate has struck me, deeply cutting the left side of my body. </p><p class=""><a></a>I cried out in pain, my feet immediately giving out underneath me. The pain was blinding. Blood was pouring out of my body. Lonnie, who was closest to me, quickly got rid of the pirate before helping me up and pressing her hand on my wound.</p><p class=""><a></a>All I wanted at that moment was to be in Harry’s arms. I looked over to where I last saw him. Our eyes met, and I could see the sheer panic in his. He moved as if he wanted to run over to me - and Jay used that to take Harry by surprise, pushing him into the water.</p><p class=""><a></a>I wanted to scream for him, but the pain was too overwhelming, and I could not get out a single word.</p><p class=""><a></a>My friends now frantically made a way through the pirates, getting themselves and me out of there. We ran into the tunnel, Mal being last because she was making sure no one would be able to follow us.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>Back in the garage, I was quickly brought into the limousine. The pain was overwhelming at this point; I couldn’t find the power in me to heal my wound. „Help her!“, Jay shouted at Mal, who was still outside, frantically going through her spellbook. „Okay“, she exclaimed before entering the car and telling Jay to get us out as quickly as possible, so she could work her magic on me.</p><p class=""><a></a> </p><p class=""><a></a>Once we left the barrier, Mal immediately recited some spells. It made the pain stop, but it did not close the wound or stop the bleeding. „We need to get her to a healer“, Carlos shouted. That was the last thing I remembered before falling unconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>